Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a battery rack, and more particularly to a detachable battery rack.
Description of Related Arts
A battery is an electrochemical device with the ability to convert chemical energy into electrical energy. A battery, which is a container which has an accommodation space shaped like a cup, or a groove, or the accommodation space is a partial space of an another container or a composite container, is provided with inside electrolyte solutions and metal electrodes to generate electric currents. The models of batteries are various according to the size and battery capacity, such as No. 1, No. 2, No. 5, No. 7 and so on. The No. 5 (AA battery) and No. 7 (AAA battery) model of batteries are common used in daily life.
Batteries are commonly used as portable power sources in household appliances, especially in small handhold appliances such as a flashlight, a lantern and so on. The batteries of the household appliances which are mentioned above have predetermined designed accommodation space and cannot be changed once the manufacturing of the household appliances are completed. For example, the accommodation space of the battery in the body of a flashlight matches with the volume of No. 5 or No. 7 model battery. That is to say, one certain type of household appliance can only use a matched model battery with certain accommodation space as power source. As a result, there is limitation on the choice of portable power supply when people use a household appliance. What is more, people cannot use a household appliance just because that he cannot get a matched specific model of battery in certain cases.
In order to solve the above problems, a battery rack which has an ability to integrate multiple models of batteries into one single battery pack having a matched volume with the corresponding battery accommodation cavity is developed. For example, a China Patent No. CN201853750U disclosed a battery rack which comprises an insulation main body, a front cover and a rear cover, wherein the front cover and the rear cover are arranged at the front end and the rear end of the insulation main body, the insulation main body comprises at least an accommodating cavity for accommodating a battery, the front cover and the rear cover are printed circuit board assemblies, the front cover comprises a printed circuit board, an elastic anode, an elastic cathode, a battery anode contact element and a battery cathode contact element, wherein the elastic anode and the elastic cathode are arranged on the outer surface of the printed circuit board opposite to the containing cavity; and the battery anode contact element and the battery cathode contact element are arranged on the inner surface of the printed circuit board facing to the accommodating cavity, the rear cover comprises a printed circuit board, a battery anode contact element and a battery cathode contact element, wherein the battery anode contact element and the battery cathode contact element are arranged on the inner surface of the printed circuit board facing to the accommodating cavity. The battery rack cannot be detachable efficiently and is not portable to carry as the battery has to be used in matching small handle household appliances.
It is necessary to develop a detachable battery rack which can overcome these disadvantages.